


Way Back When

by beetlejuicelover



Series: Way back When [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicelover/pseuds/beetlejuicelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fics/drabbles from while the boys were growing up. As of now its rated G but might (most likely will) go up. Each chapter is a stand alone unless otherwise stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime Story

It was storming earlier and with no t.v/netflix I was left to reading as a way to distract my niece/get her to fall asleep.  
This idea came during that.  
Enjoy!

I pictured Sam around 8 for this.

* * *

The room lights up as lightning strikes and I try to hold back my wince as the thunder rolls over head.

"Tell me a story?" I look up at Dean as we lay in bed of our darkened room. The power long ago lost to us. At least our roof isn't leaking this time. I shift closer, knowing Dean will chase the memories away.

"A story?"

"Yeah, you know. Story, fable, novel, myth, anecdote, tale."

"Tale?" Another bolt of lightning brings Dean's smirking face into view for a second. "I can do a tail." Pulling me closer, he shifts and I rest my head on his chest. Hand running through my hair I feel him take a deep breath.

* * *

Fury said to a mouse,

That he met in the

house, 'Let us

both go to law:

I will prosecute

you.- Come, I'll

take no denial;

We must have

a trial: For

really this

morning I've

nothing to do.'

Said the mouse

to the cur,

'Such a trial,

Dear Sir, With

no jury or

judge, would

be wasting

our breath.'

'I'll be

judge, I'll

be jury,'

Said cunning

old Fury:

'I'll try

the whole

cause, and

condemn

you

to

death.'

* * *

"Dean!" I tap his chest laughing. "That's not what I meant."

"Hey, you're the one who said tale." Sighing his hand slides from my hair to scratch the back of my neck. "From the beginning?"

I nod and close my eyes. Lips turning up into a smile as Dean starts reciting "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland from the beginning. I'm asleep before they even finish the caucus race.

* * *

My niece had a copy of this in her closet. She made it farther then Sammy did but I really wanted to say caucus race. Have you ever been in one? I have!

**Poem is not mine. It is the Mouse's Tale poem from the book.


	2. Hold on Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is 5 in this and Dean is 9  
> They're not mine *sniff*  
> All mistakes are mine and this hasn't seem a beta.

"Don't let go!" Gripping the handle bars, Sam looks to make sure Dean is still holding on like he promised.

"Eyes forward." Dean barks out as Sam wobbles on the bike.

"My hands are sweaty."

"Of course they are. Its summer. Keep pedaling. I'm not letting go."

"But De! What if they slip?"

"They won't." Huffing Dean tells Sam to stop and balances the bike while Sammy rubs his hands on his shorts. "You're never going to learn if you keep stopping."

"But-"

"Do you want to learn or no?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go. You're doing great." Turning the handle bar Dean points them back towards the house. "Faster! Keep going." Jogging a bit Dean slowly lets go of the seat. Hand hovering in case Sammy starts to lose his balance.

"Are you still holding?"

"Yep." Dean flexes the hand that is next to Sams on the handle bar; hoping Sam doesn't try and look behind him. "You're doing great. We're going to turn again. Keep pedaling." Hand back on the seat, he gently turns them as Sam smiles up at Dad and Bobby.

"Good job Sam!" We hear Bobby holler. Glancing up Dean sees John's nose buried in his journal.

Later as Dean is cleaning the cut on Sams knee he smiles and wipes the lone tear that slides down Sammy's face. "You did good today, Baby Boy."

"I fell."

"Yeah but I bet that before we leave on Friday, you'll be a pro."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is in 8th grade in this one.

"Dude!" Dean kicks the chair Sammy is sitting in before slouching down some more. "I can't believe you!"

"What? She said we had to write a how to and it could be fictional."

"So you write about how to track down a werewolf? Are you serious? Dad's gonna kill you."

"No he won't. You'll protect me." With a smile Sam adds, "You're just mad you had to cancel on Mindy."

Dean kicks at Sam but before he can say anything a shadow pauses over them.

"Boys."

"Sir." Dean sits up straight and tries to smile. "At least its not me this time."

Johns narrowed eyes jump from his oldest to his youngest. Without another word John moves to the open door beside them and knocks. Stepping inside he closes the door.

"I'm so dead."

"Yep."

They sit quietly for a few minutes before Dean starts tapping out an ACDC song with his foot.

"Will you stop?"

"Nope."

"Dean." Whines Sammy.

The door opens and they both jump up as John walks out. They quickly follow when he doesn't stop.

"So..what's the damage?" Dean asks as they walk out the front doors of the school.

John pauses and rests his eyes on Sam, who tries not to flinch. "Looks like we got a job. Poltergeist from the sounds of it."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Sam asks quietly.

"Did I say that?"

And that is how Sam finds himself running an extra mile every morning for the next month.


	4. Connect the Dots

Eight year old Dean wakes up one hot summer morning to find little Sammy sitting on his back.

“What are you doing?” he questions as he feels Sam tracing random lines on his back.

“Paying.” Giggles the four year old.

“Playing what?”

“Connect dots”

Dean nods and his eyes drift close. Content to enjoy the feel of Sam’s hard little fingers tracing patterns on his back...wait hard? His eyes snap open again as another line is made. That is too thin, too hard, to be Sammy’s finger tip. Too different to be his nail. what on earth does he have? Turning his head Dean tries to get a glimpse but no luck.

“Sammy?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you using to make the lines?”

A blue pen appears in front of his eyes. A blue pen he remembers Sam playing with in the office as Dad checked them in. A blue pen that is now all over his back.

“Sam!” Dean nudges his brother off and runs to the bathroom mirror. Turning around he tries to look at the damage done. From what little he can see its not good. 

Sam’s face appears in the doorway. He’s biting his lip and looking at him with his wide puppy dog eyes.

“You don’t like it?”

“Dude! I look like a reject coloring page.”

Sam sniffles and Dean quickly turns to his brother. Sammy's rubbing his eyes trying to stop the tears that want to fall. Dean takes a deep breath and turns away.

“I mean look, there is a whole big section missing over there.” Dean gestures hoping he’s right.

“I can fix that!” Dean turns back to him. “Come on!” Sam grabs Dean’s hand and pulls him back towards the bed. Dean reluctantly climbs back up. Sammy quickly follows reclaiming his spot on Dean’s lower back. “I’ll connect all the dots!”

And later that day when Dean walks Sam to the little mom and pop store down the block to get an ice cream, the store clerk turns his head the other way when he sees the boy with the strange blue pen marks slip a little connect-the-dot book into his pants before coming up to pay for the ice cream.


End file.
